conclavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alignment
The Alignments Lawful Good *The best of the best, the lawful good character acts on the side of goodness, righteousness and order. The warrior who is beholden to a lord or a church, the priest dedicated to healing the wretched - anyone who cannot stand by while others suffer. They will chase evil to the end of the world. An example is the Argent Dawn. Lawful Neutral *The hater of chaos, a lawful neutral character will stick to the letter of the law, whether it is their personal code of rules, their king's, or their religion's. This character finds chaos as abhorrent as evil and will not bend their personal guidelines even to help another if it will contribute to chaos. The Titans are most of the time Lawful Neutral, as are the Kirin Tor. Lawful Evil *A being who gains power through methodically destroying others is lawful evil. Power comes through order, but one can be orderly about slaughtering innocents. Tradition is important, but goodness is not. The Scarlet Crusade and Cult of the Damned is of this alignment. Neutral Good *Ultimately a giver, the neutral good character will do what they can to help, working within law or chaos; but ultimately they prefer their own counsel. Examples are the Order of Tirisfal and Explorers' Guild. True Neutral *A middle-of-the-road character, a neutral character finds it difficult to fit into any other distinction. They do what seems to be a good idea, whether it flows with law or chaos, good or evil. Often a follower and at times superb leaders, they'll rarely go against the group. Most goblin Trade Princes are of this alignment. Neutral Evil *A neutral evil character serves only their own needs/ends. They follow no law but also have no drive toward chaos. They kill or steal as they see fit to get what they want. The Venture Co. and Defias Brotherhood are prime examples. Chaotic Good *The hero of the downtrodden, the chaotic good character cares not for laws and order but only for doing good. If they must break the law to help others, they will do so without compunction. This character will steal to feed a poor family or stand up to their own master to defend a falsely accused servant. The Cenarion Circle is a Chaotic Good faction. Chaotic Neutral *The true individual, the chaotic neutral character prizes their own freedom above all else. They do not want ties to either good or evil to influence them, preferring to make their own way as they see fit. Most chaotic neutral care nothing for people in their groups, have little to no allegiances, caring only for themselves. Most Elemental Lords are of this alignment. Chaotic Evil *With the drive of pure hatred, the chaotic evil character will do whatever they can to attain their goals. They are bound by no laws, no master and no compassion. While unlikely to run down the street slaying innocents (chaotic evil does not mean stupid), this character would have no regrets about doing so. Examples are the Scourge, the Burning Legion, and most recently, Deathwing. Good-aligned *Lawful good *Neutral good *Chaotic good Evil-aligned *Lawful evil *Neutral evil *Chaotic evil Neutral-aligned *Lawful neutral *Neutral good *True Neutral *Neutral evil *Chaotic neutral Lawful-aligned *Lawful good *Lawful neutral *Lawful evil Chaotic-aligned *Chaotic good *Chaotic neutral *Chaotic evil